The Fallen Bird
by Marvel-comic-girl
Summary: "I'm not a hero and the Gods of Fate will realize their mistake when everyone dies." Her name is Angela Ramirez and she's spent her whole life looking after her brothers. The Gods of Fate should have been a little smarter when choosing someone to be reincarnated into the world of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1: The Realization

**Chapter 1: The Realization**

It's cold. The cold confuses Angie because it's the middle of summer in Texas, it's never cold in Texas. For a moment, she believes it's the air conditioner, but she quickly remembers the air conditioner is broken. It's been broken for weeks, but Angie couldn't afford to fix it.

Angie tries to open her eyes, but a harsh bright light makes her regret her decision. She curses and yells at her younger brother, Sebastian, to turn off the light. A baby screeches into Angie's ears and she's puzzled. Her youngest brother, Danny, is nearly eight and there is no one younger than him living in her house.

The crying gets persistently louder and she screams in her head, _who brought a baby over this early in the morning?_

"C'est une fille!"

The loud man frightens Angie and just as she's about to scream back at him, there is a humming into her ear. It's a nice sound that instantly reminds Angie of her mother's voice. Angie opens her eyes, determined to find out who is singing, and this time the light is more bearable. A woman with golden hair came into Angie's view and a man standing next to her cooed.

The man whispers, "She looks just like you."

It was then that Angie realized that the baby was no longer crying and that the man's comment was directed toward her. _What the hell?_ , She thought frantically in her head, _am I a baby?_

Angie attempts to get up, but she can't even move her head. She begins to whimper, _this must be a dream._

This time, a baby's cry can be heard from all the way down the hospital's hall.

* * *

Angie spends most of her time in silence. It's humiliating for someone to change her, it is even more humiliating when the woman insists on breastfeeding her. Angie tries to keep her dignity and attempts to stop crying like some annoying child, but she has no control of her emotions.

Angie wants to wake up in her own bed and get her brother's ready for school. She wants to say goodbye to her Abuela as she heads off to the waitressing job she has. Most of all, she wants to visit her papa at the hospital and reassure him that she will continue to take care of her brothers when he is gone. It frightens Angie to think that her family may believe that she ran away because she couldn't handle her responsibilities.

 _I'm here_ she wants to tell them, but she is no use to them in this infant body. Tears roll down Angie's face, but she doesn't screech out like she once had in the hospital. She nods approvingly in her head. _Good, I still have some control._

The woman with golden hair looks down into Angie's crib and frowns as she sees the tears on her daughter's face. The woman picks Angie up and rubs circles into her back. Finally, Angie lets herself be comforted by the stranger and hiccups softly into their shirt as she slowly falls asleep.

* * *

This is not a place Angie is familiar with and the strangers around her don't speak English. It's the two semesters of college French that allow Angie to make the conclusion that she is possibly somewhere in France. Overall, Angie feels like a baby when she can't comprehend the heated, fast French argument that the woman and man get into. She silently listens within her crib and tries to make out any words. Angie can't, it's been nearly four years since she last sat in her French class and the conversation around her is obviously not for her level of understanding. It's then, that Angie decides to ignore their yells and falls back to sleep.

The next day, the woman places Angie in a stroller and they leave the house for the first time since Angie was in the hospital. Angie looks around excitedly and embraces the outside world. The sky is a beautiful blue with no clouds and Angie enjoys the way the sun touches her skin. They're not outside for long, they enter a building with many rooms and they sit alone in a single room for a couple of minutes.

A man with a white coat enters the room and shakes the woman's hand. Angie's eyes widen, they're in a doctor's office. The doctor sits Angie up and makes her do certain things while writing things down. Angie can't help but squirm uncomfortably as the man touches her and questioningly looks at the woman, _why am I here?_

After a while, the doctor places Angie down and starts talking to the woman. Angie goes on her normal routine of ignoring and looks at the children's pictures on the wall of the room. They look annoyingly happy and Angie wants to roll her eyes.

A sob breaks the quiet room and Angie's attention gravitates toward the strangers. _Am I sick?_ Angie strains to listen to the woman's ramble and curses herself for taking Spanish in high school for an easy A and not French. Still, Angie manages to understand the words 'help', 'baby', and 'cry'.

Angie's heart drops as she realizes why she is in a doctor's office. Angie doesn't cry, she barely acts like a baby. This whole time she kept thinking how undignified it was for a 21-year-old to be so useless that she wasn't acting like a baby. Angie has been silently mourning for her family without a single thought of the people around her. This woman was the mother of the baby Angie was currently in, of course, she's worried when her baby is acting strangely. Angie lets tears fill her eyes and starts to cry. The woman gasps and quickly holds Angie in her arms.

 _I'm sorry, I'll do better._

* * *

She doesn't think about her old life, not anymore. In the beginning, Angie would spend countless hours thinking about possible ways she could have ended up like this and only one solution made sense: reincarnation. She doesn't know much about it, she's sure the Buddhist believe in it, but she doesn't know the fundamentals. Angie's very Catholic Abuela nearly had a heart attack when she mentioned taking a Buddhist class, so she opted out. Now, she wishes she hadn't.

The fact is for someone to be reincarnated they would have to die. Angie's not sure what scares her more: the fact that she's dead or that she can't remember how she died. In the end, she decides it doesn't matter anymore. Her name is Robin Lavina and she is 10 years old, that's all that matters.

Robin learns her mother, Maryanne Lavina, was born in London but moved to Versailles to be with Robin's father. Her father, Louis Lavina, was born in Angers, France and he learned English for MaryAnne. Robin spends the first couple years of life struggling to learn French, but she manages. Maryanne spent countless hours reading fairy tales and all other stories to Robin. Without her mother's help, Robin sure she would still be lost in translation.

By the time Robin is 4 years old, she could have a full conversation in French and could even read chapter books. Her parents were impressed, so they decided to teach her some English. Robin sped through her English lessons and her parents were shocked.

Her father would often say, " _ **My little bird is a genius.** "_

Every single time it made Robin blush, but she loved the fact that they were so proud of her. When it was time for school, Robin thought about dumbing it down, but one week of coloring made her think otherwise. She skipped to Cours Moyen I (8ème) or better known as 4th grade. Many of the kids thought it was weird to see a 6-year-old in a class full of 9-year-olds, but they were very kind to Robin and made her feel welcomed.

When Robin was 8 years old, her parents decided to move back to England to live in the same area where her parents first met. The move wasn't difficult after all, English is Robin's first language, but Robin felt that France was a part of her and missed it terribly. Two years had passed, and Robin still found herself slipping into French when she was overly excited.

Robin is 10 years old and her life may be a little strange, she learned Robin was born the same year as Angie's parents, but it's great. Robin was born on December 21, 1979, during the winter solstice. With her birthday coming up, she gave no regards to her past life until her mother asked her to get the mail one day.

On the doormat was four letters. Two bills for her parents, one letter from an aunt in France, and one letter addressed to Robin. The letter was thick, and the words were in an emerald green ink. With a hammering heart, Robin turns it over to see the purple Hogwarts seal she had read about a lifetime ago.

"Did you get the mail Robin?"

Robin slips the letter under her shirt and places the three other letters onto the counter, "Yes Mum. I left them on the counter."

With that, Robin went into her room and ripped open the letter.

Dear Ms. Lavina,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September-

Robin stopped reading and rips up the letter before shoving it into the bottom of her school bag. Her thoughts turned to her parent's downstairs, _I'll throw it away at school. They'll never know._

Despite all of Robin's interceptions, the letters kept coming. In fact, the letters were multiplying. Soon, Robin was sure they were going to find letters in their eggs like _he_ did. Robin ignored the nervous feeling in her heart and went on her day.

Robin quickly runs home from school to intercept any more letters and sighs in relief when there was none on the doormat.

She laughs and yells out, "Mum, I'm home!"

"Come to the dining room, we have lots to discuss Robin."

She places her bag down and raced to the dining room, "Guess what Mum? We started talking about Euler's Theor-"

Robin pauses the moment she looked at her mother. Her arms crossed, her eyebrows furrowed, "What's this letter I've heard you've been getting?"

One did not want to anger Maryanne Lavina, the results were not pretty.

Robin decides to play dumb, "What letter?"

"I think she means your Hogwarts letter."

Robin's eyes widen at the person who spoke. Standing in all her glory was Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts.

Robin shudders, "Oh, that letter."

"Professor McGonagall says they have sent you at least 20 letters and you've insisted on getting the mail for the past week or so. You better start explaining now."

Robin looks down, "I thought it was some kids playing a joke, so I've been throwing the letters away"

Robin hated lying, she hated lying so much, but this was about something bigger than a small fib.

Her mother's face fell, and she gently grabs Robin's shoulders, "Have the kids at school been bullying you? You've always been younger than the other kids in your class."

Robin shakes her head, "No Mum. I just thought it was a harmless prank. Magic is not even real."

Professor McGonagall purses her lips, "I can assure you that magic is very much real. I can demonstrate with the permission of your mother."

Maryanne nods to Professor McGonagall and the Professor pulls out her wand. Robin couldn't help it; her eyes widen at the sign of magic and she feels the corners of her mouth lift in excitement.

Professor McGonagall commands, "Lumos."

The end of her wand lit up and with a simple, "Nox." the light was off.

"That Ms. Lavina is a Wand-Lighting Charm. Lumos is something you will learn in your first year at Hogwarts. I will be teaching you transfiguration."

Robins curiosity got the better of her, "What's Transfiguration?"

Robin secretly hoped it would will the Professor to try something and she was not disappointed. Professor McGonagall points her wand to the table and it turns into a pig. Robin's mother screams in fright and Robin's laughter filled the room. The pig was gone as soon as it arrived.

"Professors usually come to explain to Muggleborns what Hogwarts is after receiving a letter back from the pupil. We were a little worried when a letter never came back so we came to check up on you."

Maryanne questions, "Muggleborn?"

Professor McGonagall explains, "Muggleborn is someone born to non-magical parents and a Muggle is a non-magical person. Since Ms. Lavina won't be eleven until December, she won't be attending Hogwarts until the next term which is September 1st. When the time comes, myself or another professor at Hogwarts will escort your family to Diagon Alley where you will find all the supplies you need for the upcoming year."

Professor McGonagall turns to Maryanne, "Can I assume Ms. Lavina will be joining us next September?"

Maryanne nods, "I will need to speak to my husband, but yes. We would love for Robin to go to Hogwarts."

Robin clenches her fist as she begins to shake in fear. She didn't want this, and she couldn't do a thing to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2: Off to Hogwash

Robin's dreams turn into nightmares. She ignores the green spells bursting out of wands. She ignores the blood and the carnage, but there's one dream she can't ignore.

Sometimes she dreams of Halloween, other times she sees a man fall into a veil, but most days she sees people dying all around her.

Remus Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks

Fred Weasley

Colin Creevey

Lavender Brown

Tonight is no different, Robin is sitting in the middle of the battlefield with her hands over her ears and eyes shut tightly.

"Robin!"

Robin's eye widen in shock, no one had called her name out before. It's her father running towards her and her mother not far behind him.

She stands up alarmed, "Papa, no-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Robin wakes up with tears in her eyes and limbs tangled in her blanket. She shakily gets out of bed and walks to her parent's room. Her mother's soft snores fill the room and her father shivers because the blanket has been stolen by the person next to him.

Robin drifts to her father's side and pokes him, "Papounet."

It's a name Robin hasn't called her father in years and it groggy wakes him up. "Robin?"

Robin tugs at the bottom of her shirt suddenly feeling silly. She's not really 11 years old, she shouldn't be asking this.

Her father turns to her, this time fully awake, "What's wrong?"

Robin shyly looks away, "Can I sleep with you?"

Robin's never asked that question before, not even when the power goes out during thunderstorms. The surprise is evident on her father's face but Robin is desperate.

"Please?"

Louis Lavina pulls his daughter in the middle of his bed without any questions. His daughter had always been a little different, the first few months she was born she refused to cry and they thought something was terribly wrong with her, but she was always his little bird. A little more independent, a little more smarter than other kids. There was nothing he could deny her of.

Robin's heart finally stops racing and her tight fist uncoil slowly. She sighs in content and drifts off to her mother's gentle snores.

The nightmare spooks Robin and she finds herself dreading the trip to Diagon Alley the next morning. Professor Flitwick escorts them to the Leaky Cauldron and points them in the direction of Gringotts to exchange their Muggle money. He then hurries off to Hogwarts and Robin feels guilty as she only managed to mumble, "Hello." and nothing else.

It's too late to do anything else and Robin numbly watches as her parents exchange their pounds for galleons.

Her mother excitedly points to shops and crosses off the things supplies list. Robin had spent a while searching through the pile of books in Flourish & Blotts. Besides her mandatory course books, her parents bought her four books for personal reading. The leave the bookstore and Robin starts to feel somewhat relaxed until she realizes they only have one item left to buy, her wand.

"Mum, can I get a pet?"

Robin points to 'Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad' and her parents exchange a look. Robin's never asked for much, maybe a couple of books here or there, but she never demanded for anything more than that.

Her mother smiles, "You may buy a pet."

Robin is unsure what kind of pet she wants. Owls never really interested her and she was never a cat person. Maybe, that was what lead her into this situation.

She excitedly pointed to the tank, "Isn't he cute Papa?"

Louis scratches his head, "Are you sure Robin?"

Maryanne grabs Robin by the hand and leads her in the opposite direction of the store, "Look at this kitten, don't you think it's a much better pet?"

Robin points back to the tank, "Everyone wants a cat, Mum. Look how lonely he looks."

Robin looks at her father with puppy-dog eyes, "Can I buy him, please?"

Her mother sighed and walked up to the counter, "We would like that toad."

Robin smiled at her father, "His name is Phil."

"Okay, it's time to buy your wand."

They walked into the _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands_ and a shiver went up Robin's spine. A man stood at the counter with pale silvery eyes. Robin didn't think she had the right to judge since her blue-grey eyes clashed with her golden blonde hair, but she couldn't help wonder why his eyes seemed to glow.

"Good afternoon, a new wizard in the family I presume?"

Her father nodded proudly, "Yes, Robin's the first in both our families."

Mr. Ollivander narrowed his eyes at her, "Robin, what's your last name?"

Robin nervously replied, "Robin Lavina, sir."

"Hmmm. Which is your wand arm?"

Without any questions, Robin lifted out her left hand and silently watched as he measured all around her.

"We don't get many left-handed people in my shop.", Mr. Ollivander commented softly.

Robin shuttered, she didn't like the way he looked at her.

Her mother placed her hand on the back of her shoulder, "Will that be a problem?"

Mr. Ollivander picked up a wand and shook his head to himself, "It was believed for many centuries that left-handedness was associated with dark magic."

Louis leaned forward, "Is it true?"

"No.", Mr. Ollivander picked up a wand and held it out for Robin, "Willow and unicorn hair. Ten inches and springy. Give it a try."

Robin gave it a slight wave and shrugged when nothing occurred. Mr. Ollivander snatched it and placed another in her hand, "Pine and Unicorn hair."

A slight wave and all the lights were flickering in the shop. Mr. Ollivander grabbed it before smiling softly, "Cherry and dragon heartstring. twelve inches and flexible."

When nothing occurred, Robin sighed in relief. _Maybe this was a mistake._

"You're not the only tricky customer I had today Ms. Lavina." He quickly turned back to her and narrowed his eyes once more, "Of course! Why didn't I see that before?"

"Silver Lime wood and a phoenix feather core."

This time a light bulb exploded and Robin quickly put the wand back down back down.

Mr. Ollivander muttered to himself and grabbed another wand, "Elm and Phoenix Feather. Twelve and three-quarter inches with supple flexibility"

Robin hesitantly grabbed the wand and a rush of warmth came over her. It was like something that was always empty inside her that was finally full. Robin put the wand down and backed away.

"No, that is your wand, Ms. Lavina. It's a very interesting wand indeed, not one I would choose for you, but the wand chooses the witch."

Robin picked up her wand and her parents beamed at her. She muttered, "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." and the family headed back home.

* * *

"Robin, wake up. You don't want to miss the train."

Robin groggily goes downstairs and eats the pancakes her father has made.

Despite the number of times she's been asked, Robin has to keep reassuring her mother, "yes, I have packed everything." and, "No, I have not forgotten anything."

When Robin is ready to go, her father has a camera in hand and her mother puts her hands onto her hips.

"What are you wearing?"

Robin looks down at her shirt and trousers. Her hair is in a messy side ponytail, but besides that Robin thought she looked fine, "What's wrong?"

Her mother huffs, "I put out a dress for you to wear. Go change and when you're done I'll fix your hair."

Robin grumbles but she obediently puts on the cream colored dress. It's nothing fancy but Robin has to agree that it does look nice. Her mother braids her hair and ties a silver ribbon on the bottom of the braid.

"See? You look so much cleaner. First impressions are everything Robin, no one will want to be your friend if you look like a troll."

Robin looked down. She won't be making friends anytime soon, not if she had anything to say about it.

Her father takes pictures the whole way there. He even takes pictures of the boundary between platform 9 and 10. It's a funny sight to see if you are a muggle. They get onto the train early and find an empty compartment for Robin to sit in.

Her father bends down and kisses her forehead softly, "My little bird, all grown up."

Robin leaps into his arms and hugs, "I'll miss you so much."

Robin hugs her mother just as tightly and giggles as Maryanne places kisses all over her face.

Her mother sadly smiles at her, "You are extraordinary Robin, don't let any tell you otherwise and don't you dare forget to write to us."

Robin shakes her head, "I won't! I love you both."

When her parents leave, Robin pulls out _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and Phil calmly sits in her coat pocket. The train takes off and thankfully, Robin has the compartment to herself. She lays her head down and slowly falls asleep.

"Hey, wake up."

Robin rubs her eyes and looks at the Ravenclaw prefect staring back at her.

"Change into your robes, we're almost at Hogwarts and you don't want to be late for the sorting."

Robin quickly puts on the standardized robes and places Phil in one of the pockets. She closes her eyes and thinks, _you have a plan, Robin. Stick to the plan._ Robin's plan was to avoid Slytherin and Gryffindor at all cost. Robin was aiming for Ravenclaw and there was no reason why she shouldn't be placed in Ravenclaw.

The train stopped and Robin followed the line of first years. She was placed in a random boat and happily found no one she recognized. By the time they entered Hogwarts castle, Robin was near the end of the line and she had no intentions of getting near the front. Robin is very short and couldn't see over the heads of her classmates. Robin didn't care, it made it much easier to ignore Malfoy make a fool of himself.

The Great Hall was more magnificent than anything Robin could have imagined. She knew the second she knew the enchantment, the same stars would be in her bedroom ceiling. Robin couldn't see if the sorting hat was already out but her questions were answered when Professor McGonagall called out, "Abbott, Hannah."

"Hufflepuff!"

Robin ignored the rest of the sorting and looked back at the ceiling. _I wonder if a professor would be willing to teach me how to perform the spell. No, bad idea. I don't want to bring any unnecessary attention to myself._

"Lavina, Robin."

 _Maybe, I can find it in a book. Though, Hogwarts: A History only mentions the enchantment and not the incantation nor the spell itself._

"Is Robin Lavina not here?"

Robin's face blossomed red and she silently got out of the line of first years.

Professor McGonagall scowled, "I hope you pay better attention in class, Ms. Lavina."

Before Robin could reply, the sorting hat was placed over her head.

 _ **A reincarnation, it's been years since I've looked into the mind of one of you.**_

 _Please, do not speak about that. I do not want to look back on what happened before._

 _ **Okay, let's get right to it then. Obviously not Slytherin. While you are fairly ambitious, you don't have a cunning bone in your body. Not Gryffindor either, I see you believe you are not brave. It is a possibility the other Gryffindors may help you overcome this, but it is still not a good fit.**_

 _It's true, I'm not brave._

The hat became quiet and Robin began to worry that he could see her plan. That he would see everything and tell Dumbledore.

 _ **I'm not telling the old man anything, but I do believe that you were placed here for a specific reason. You are more important than you know. Now, I see Ravenclaw is a good pick. You strive for intelligence and I see the creativity bubbling in your mind but it better be-**_

 _No!_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"


End file.
